<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can just dance to this by dutchveertje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963685">we can just dance to this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchveertje/pseuds/dutchveertje'>dutchveertje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Keith (Voltron), Canon Universe, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation, Party, Slow Dancing, the autistic kind not the sexy kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchveertje/pseuds/dutchveertje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is at a party for the Paladins of Voltron and he's not having a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can just dance to this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few months ago, I thought a lot about autistic Keith being overstimulated and I wrote two one-shots about it. This is the first one.</p><p>Title from Dance To This by Troye Sivan and Ariana Grande</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think it’s our responsibility as individuals to try and make a change however we can,” said the woman whose name Keith had forgotten.</p><p>Keith didn’t really listen to what she was saying. She was just another person trying to look good in front of the Paladins of Voltron. He wasn’t good at reading people, but he knew that much. He had stopped trying to force a smile a while ago, he didn’t have the energy for it anymore. He took a sip of whatever was in his glass while his eyes scanned the room.</p><p>He quickly found Lance standing among a group of people, smiling brightly. Lance’s eyes met Keith’s, and after a few seconds, Lance looked at the people in front of him again. It was probably all Keith was gonna get tonight, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>Keith’s eyes snapped back to the woman in front of him. She looked at him expectantly and he got the feeling he missed a question.</p><p>A few seconds of silence went by. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Keith asked.</p><p>“What are your thoughts on the subject?”</p><p>“Oh, um…” He didn’t have a clue what she was talking about. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lance suddenly making his way over to him.</p><p>Lance stopped next to Keith and took his hand. “Excuse me, can I talk to Keith for a minute?” he said to the woman, but it wasn’t really a question.</p><p>“Oh, of course,” she said.</p><p>The words had barely left her mouth before Lance started pulling Keith along. They stopped in a relatively quiet corner of the room.</p><p>Lance took Keith’s other hand and pulled him close. “You okay, babe?” he asked quietly, “you look like you’re about three seconds away from murdering someone.”</p><p>“That’s how I feel,” Keith said. He looked down at their joined hands, at Lance’s thumb brushing over the back of his hand.</p><p>“You wanna take a break?”</p><p>“But this party is thrown for us, we can’t just-”</p><p>“This party can do without us for fifteen minutes,” Lance interrupted him. He looked around the room. “Let’s go outside for a bit.”</p><p>Before Keith could protest, Lance started pulling him along again. They weaved between the people to the other side of the room. Lance seemed to know exactly where he was going.</p><p>This arrived at a glass door, which Lance slid open. They stepped onto the patio and Lance closed the door behind them, giving them some privacy. It was pretty chilly outside, but Keith didn’t mind. It was a welcome break from the stuffy warmth inside. The air smelled humid.</p><p>“Is it raining?” Keith walked to the edge of the patio and stuck his hand out. He felt droplets of water on his hand.</p><p>“Don’t get your nice suit wet,” Lance said.</p><p>“I hate this suit. I hate everything about this party.”</p><p>“I know, sweetheart.” Lance gave Keith a sympathetic look. He sat down against the wall and patted the ground next to him. “Come sit.”</p><p>Keith chuckled. “What about our nice suits?”</p><p>“This place is spotless,” Lance said. “Now come sit.”</p><p>Keith complied. He put his head on Lance’s shoulder. A few seconds later, he felt Lance’s cheek against the top of his head. He sighed. “I can’t wait until we get to go home.”</p><p>Lance checked the time on his phone. “Just another hour or so and then Allura will probably let us go,” he said.</p><p>“We’ve been at this party how long now? And this the first proper conversation we’ve had since we arrived,” Keith complained. He pulled Lance’s hand into his lap and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>“It sucks, I know.”</p><p>Keith closed his eyes, listening to the soft sound of the rain on the overhang and Lance’s breathing. He felt content to just sit here in silence next to Lance.</p><p>After a while, Lance lifted his head. “You know what I just realized?”</p><p>Keith made a sound of acknowledgment.</p><p>“We’re at a party, together, and we haven’t even danced yet,” Lance said.</p><p>“This isn’t really a dancing type party,” Keith said.</p><p>“I don’t care. If I’m at a party, I have to dance with my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Lance…”</p><p>“Dance with me? Please?”</p><p>Keith lifted his head and saw Lance looking at him. How could he say no to those eyes? He sighed. “Okay.”</p><p>Lance smiled brightly and stood up. He offered Keith his hand, helping him stand up as well. He pulled his phone from his pocket and ten seconds later, a song started playing. He put his phone back in his pocket and put his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him closer.</p><p>Keith put his arms around Lance’s waist, locking his fingers behind Lance’s back. They swayed gently to the slow beat of the music.</p><p>Lance hummed along to the song. Halfway through the song, he started singing softly. “Come away with me and we’ll kiss on a mountaintop. Come away with me and I’ll never stop loving you.”</p><p>Keith smiled. He buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. He smelled a little like his aftershave, a little like his deodorant, but most of all, he smelled like Lance. It was a familiar smell and it helped against the overwhelming amount of new stimuli from the stupid party. He listened to Lance’s soft voice as he continued singing.</p><p>“And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof. While I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night. Come away with me.”</p><p>The song concluded, but they didn’t stop swaying. Keith pulled his face away from Lance’s neck and looked into his blue eyes. If they weren’t already chest to chest, Keith would’ve pulled him even closer. He titled his head up and pressed his lips to Lance’s in a soft and slow kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like the idea of Lance being the first to notice that Keith is overstimulated and knowing what to do when he is. Because he knows Keith well and is a good boyfriend.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>